


【泡面AU】天作之合

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590
Kudos: 1





	【泡面AU】天作之合

尹净汉刚走出法院门口，还没坐上车就接到了陌生的电话。对面听上去是年轻男子，自称是弟弟李硕珉的体育老师，正带着他在学校旁边的医院里输液。说是弟弟放学后在操场上摔倒了，医生说没有大碍，休养几个礼拜就好了。

真是一波未平，一波又起。尹净汉叹息着拉开车门，朝弟弟的学校方向开去。

尹净汉大学毕业才两年多，就不得不回家处理遗产纠纷。在T市有些产业的父亲由于心脏病突然去世，名下商铺、饭店和其他资产的继承成了大麻烦。他和亲弟弟李硕珉虽然是父亲的私生子，遗嘱里还是把大部分财产留给了他们。父亲的正牌妻子没有自己的孩子，对此决定大为光火，不依不饶；早就扔下他和李硕珉不管的亲生母亲也不知道从什么地方得知了消息，意图分上一杯羹。整天被官司和骚扰电话缠绕的尹净汉被迫辞了工作，专心和律师一起研究对策。既然有这个机会，他就要为自己和亲弟弟争取到尽量多的保障。

尹净汉的亲弟弟李硕珉今年初二，在市里排名前三的博裕中学就读。尹净汉自认对弟弟保护得非常好，家里的麻烦从不在他面前提起，因此李硕珉有一种未经世事的天真和善良。尹净汉有时候会忧虑自己的保护是不是过了头，会不会导致李硕珉一上了社会就遭坑害。但是他相信他和弟弟关系足够好，弟弟遇到大事第一个找他参谋，应该也能挡下不少。学校里的朋友和老师也都相当喜欢李硕珉，觉得他开朗好相处，也不自觉地隐隐保护着他。总之在尹净汉眼里，他不见得是完美哥哥，但李硕珉是世界上最可爱的弟弟。

最可爱的弟弟对亲哥哥隐藏了秘密，这可真是大发。崔胜澈看着躺在急诊室床上输着液睡着的学生李硕珉想。

下课之后几个孩子依然在操场上踢着足球，由于是最后一节课，他着意嘱咐了一句“早点回家”。收拾了记分册和器械，还没走出操场，背后就响起了孩子们惊慌呼叫他的声音。

“崔老师！”

“老师，有人死了！”

“乱说什么——崔老师，李硕珉摔倒了！”

所幸只是小小地扭伤了，只不过当时猛地摔倒太痛，给孩子吓坏了。崔胜澈想。他当时先是联系了离学校最近的医院，跟着上了车，又拨打了班主任的电话。可惜班主任似乎已经下班了，电话只是徒然嘟嘟地响着。他联系不上家长，只好转头问学生本人。

躺在床上的李硕珉本来只是闭着眼睛，脸因为疼痛皱成一团，一听见崔胜澈说“家长”两个字，睁开眼睛哭了。

“不是要告状，通知家长是规定啊，硕珉。”崔胜澈赶紧安抚他，“你妈妈或爸爸的电话是多少？”

李硕珉紧闭着嘴巴摇了摇头。

真难办。崔胜澈叹了口气。明明平时是很开朗乖巧的孩子。

“硕珉，你不想我被班主任或者教导主任举报吧？”他半真半假地吓唬道，“讨厌崔老师？”

李硕珉又摇了摇头，好大一颗眼泪掉下来。

“我会陪着你检查完的。”他好声好气地安慰，“家长看到你放了学不回家会担心的。得告诉一声啊。”

好像起效果了。崔胜澈看着李硕珉犹豫的目光想。

“我哥，”李硕珉抽噎了一声，“等检查完再打给他吧。如果崔老师被扣工资了，我拿压岁钱给您……真的对不起……”

还是孩子啊。崔胜澈一方面觉得很好笑，一方面又觉得孩子心里藏着事，可怜巴巴的。

“不会扣工资的，毕竟不是在我课上摔倒的。”李硕珉就是不肯报一个电话号，班主任也不回短信，他也没办法了。“算了，那就等检查完吧。疼的话我先问问护士有没有什么办法。”

“崔老师，你生气了吗？”李硕珉已经是一副昏昏欲睡的模样了，模模糊糊地问。护士挂好输液瓶走了，急诊室里只剩他们两个，甚至能听见液滴掉落的声音。

“为什么？”崔胜澈已经联系完了李硕珉的哥哥，心里默默盘算着见了面怎么解释。不是不依不饶的家长就好了……我真的不想被举报到教育局。他思考着，虽然不是我的课上，但是是我带着来的医院，真的很难辩解。幸亏学校里有监控，实在闹起来就查监控吧。

“不是想找麻烦才不让联系家长的。”可能是哭累了、也疼怕了，李硕珉平时很响亮的声音变得低低的，“爸爸妈妈不管。哥哥最近麻烦的事情很多，都不告诉我，但是我全知道……阿姨来学校门口堵我了……我一会儿自己坐地铁回家的……嗯，没错……”

说着说着就这样睡着了。家庭关系复杂的孩子不是没见过，但是李硕珉看起来完全不像这样家庭的孩子啊。崔胜澈把被单稍微拉起来一点帮李硕珉盖好。

尹净汉赶到急诊室时，一瓶药已经输完了。弟弟很安静地睡着了，戴着体育老师模样帽子的人坐在他床边冲着窗户发呆，听见脚步声本能地回过头把食指放在了嘴唇上。

“是硕珉的哥哥吗？”崔胜澈用气音说出这话的时候心里也不是很有底气，毕竟来人的头发真的很长，脸也很秀气。“医生说输完液就可以回家了，还有些消炎药得下楼拿。”

“麻烦您了崔老师，”对方很客气地压低声音回答着，熟练地把李硕珉的书包背起来，“费用都是您帮忙垫付的吧？我现在转给您。”

“一会儿再说吧。”崔胜澈不想把李硕珉吵醒。出了急诊室，两个人一起领了药单朝药房走去。“现在还没开发票……拿到再说吧。”

是被难缠的家长吓怕了。尹净汉判断道。现在的老师真是一天比一天小心啊。

“不是故意拖延联系家长的，”崔胜澈站在药房门口等待时突然说，“我当时想着还是以治疗为重，先安抚好孩子配合医生再管规定吧。检查结束再告知您是硕珉自己的意思，请您谅解。”

“啊，不要紧。”尹净汉其实庆幸电话是在他出了法庭才打过来的，不然当时肯定要慌张了。“感谢您耽误下班时间带他来医院。”

“已经放学了，没能联系上班主任要到您的电话。”崔胜澈解释着，“硕珉不肯说，应该是有难处吧。”

尹净汉因为这句话心里闷闷的。原来自己也没保护得很好嘛。只不过弟弟能体会到他的心，在他面前只字不提罢了。

“硕珉睡着前说，有阿姨来学校门口堵他。”崔胜澈叹了口气，“虽然是孩子的私事，但是涉及到安全，我也不得不多嘴。还请您多多关心一下硕珉吧。教了他一年多，没看到他像今天这样过。摔倒的时候没哭，还笑着逗我说没事，是演技，一点也不疼。但是一说到要联系家长却哭得很厉害。”

“给您添麻烦了。”尹净汉苦涩地笑了笑，“会好好处理的。”

“哥，”李硕珉背着书包出门上学前突然说，“你是不是没有还崔老师钱啊。”

完蛋了。尹净汉在半梦半醒中想着。医院里说发票要隔三天才能开出来，他一直忘了去拿。官司上的烂事差不多在收尾了，李硕珉的伤也好利索了，可是欠下弟弟老师的钱拖了两个礼拜没有还。感觉自己比难缠的家长还要糟糕呢……年轻的老师也不好拉下脸来要吧？

不过，也不完全是坏事。尹净汉想。

“崔老师，您好。”

“噢，您好。”崔胜澈听上去已经认不出他的声音了，但是又模糊地有些印象，回忆着、犹豫着客气地回答道。尹净汉特意选了下课时间打过去，可是崔胜澈听上去正在操场上，周围是孩子们叽叽喳喳的嬉闹声。还没等他说话，他就被一记尖利的口哨声几乎扎破了耳膜，跟着就是崔胜澈“呀，球怎么能冲着同学的要害踢，再这样就别玩了”的严厉训斥。

“对不起……课间活动时间，孩子有点多，”崔胜澈回过神来，“请问您是？”

“我是初二五班李硕珉的哥哥。上次硕珉就医的发票已经开出来了，真的很抱歉没能及时去领。可以请您吃饭顺便把垫付的费用还给您吗？真是非常对不起。” 

“吃饭就不必了，不太合——你小子，想被没收球吗！”

「崔老师，硕珉说我们是同龄。就像朋友那样吃顿饭吧。」

什么啊。崔胜澈在回家的路上想着。我为什么可以被这种奇怪的理由约出来啊。

「硕珉一直很喜欢您，说是所有老师里最喜欢的。」

当然了，体育课又不用计入成绩，跑不快、跳不高、引体向上一个也做不了都不会请家长。再说，李硕珉本来就是讨喜的孩子，所有老师都喜欢他、他也喜欢所有老师还差不多。

「家里的事情已经处理好了，让您见笑了。」

跟我好像没什么关系，可是为什么老是惦记着这件事？这样说我好像可以放心了。我其实只是关心学生的人身安全而已！称职的老师都会这样吧？

「朋友家的孩子也一直很羡慕硕珉有您这样的老师来着，如果您出来干了一定推荐您。」

什么就出来干啊，是钓鱼吗，还是偷偷在外面兼职的事情被知道了？哎呦，不管了。

「梦想？我想开家烧烤店，夜晚和心爱的人一起喝杯酒。」

我的梦想是开网吧，每天跟我弟弟一起双排。这一点上倒是很像嘛——理想都很平凡。所以我在拼命地兼职攒钱，争取早日退休呢。老师有这种理想不太好吧，可是糊弄着说“想成为称职的老师”又被一眼看穿了。

「噢，胜澈——崔老师，不好意思。也有弟弟吗？」

这么叫也无所谓。是同龄嘛。吃着饭接了一个圆佑的电话，圆佑说既然有事那就等一阵再说吧，匆匆挂断了。可能是说话的口气和太不一样了，一下子被听出来了。是有个弟弟没错，但是已经上大学了。原先在存志中学，考去K大了。可能是显摆的语气太过明显了吧，净汉——不，硕珉的哥哥也笑了。

「当初我也想把硕珉塞进存志，进不去啊进不去，更别提K大了。您一定给弟弟作了好榜样。真希望我也能像您一样。」

那也没有……弟弟比我学习要好得多了。就是因为弟弟考上K大了，一直照顾我们的奶奶才能安心地闭上眼睛吧。如果我也能做到这样，是不是奶奶的病早就好了？想什么呢，明明是在和别人吃饭啊。

“哥，崔老师辞职了。”李硕珉晚饭时垂头丧气地说。

“真的？”尹净汉倒也不是很吃惊，“没关系，应该是全职去私立机构教课了。薪水会比学校要好的，别担心。”

说起来也是偶然。帮朋友的孩子打听足球兴趣班时，意外地搜索到了崔胜澈兼职做教练的机构，因为留下的电话号码和姓氏一模一样认了出来。履历真的很不错，在国内最好的体育学院之一毕业，大大小小的奖项拿了不少。其实能考进博裕中学当老师就已经很能说明问题了，毕竟同一学科每年只招一两个人。

“不是……”李硕珉反驳道，“今天还特意来教的班级里道别了。说我们是他带的第一届学生，本来期望着能看着我们初中毕业，在高中部再见面的。但是家人生病了……崔老师不会撒谎的！”

崔胜澈也不知道自己为什么要答应尹净汉的邀约。可能是心情不好的时候，本能地想要靠近能让自己心情好的人吧。倒不是说能顿时从不开心变得开心，就是呆在旁边感觉很舒服。现在已经辞职了，也真的“出来干”了，没什么好顾忌的了。

“其实不用每次都拿弟弟的话当理由的。”崔胜澈说完才意识到这样不太好，“不是同龄朋友吗？这样见面也挺好的。”

尹净汉心想，既然如此我就要堂堂正正地约你了。

“硕珉说你家人生病了，要紧吗？”

“嗯，有点难办。”崔胜澈看起来已经很疲惫的脸变得更低沉了，“医生说是胃病，不太容易好……已经转回这边的医院了，我也可以及时照顾了。”

“是弟弟？”尹净汉凭着本能猜测。

“是啊。”崔胜澈对面前的食物看上去兴趣缺缺，把自己的刘海掀上去又放下来。“有很多事情，我要是早点知道就好了……说说你吧，不想提这些了。”

情况好像没变好呢。尹净汉想着。连续四次都没能把崔胜澈约出来，今天居然半夜回了消息约我出来喝酒。看看屋里，弟弟已经睡着了，他轻手轻脚地换了衣服出门了。

“最近怎么样？看上去很烦心。”尹净汉烤着肉，笑着看着对面黑眼圈浓浓的崔胜澈。崔胜澈好像没什么说话的意愿，就是安安静静地一杯一杯喝着酒。也不知道已经喝了多少，反正眼神已经变得有点迷蒙了。

“弟弟退学了。”崔胜澈简短地说。

“退学？”尹净汉琢磨着字眼，“不是‘休学’。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈默默地吃着眼前的小菜，“退学了，彻底地。”

“父母也支持？”

“跳出来反对了。真好笑。明明都想把我们甩开，这种时候又装作很负责的样子。”

“你支持他了，所以还是退学了。”

“是啊。”崔胜澈说，“他们早就离婚又各自结婚很久了。奶奶去世了就只剩我和圆佑一起过而已。本来想着他上了大学我就安心了，但是好像是操心一辈子的命啊。”

“有什么是你之前不知道的？”尹净汉把崔胜澈的手往回推了推，怕他被烤盘的边沿烫到，“上次没说完的。”

“上次？”崔胜澈费力地回忆着，“啊。我一直以为圆佑在学校过得挺好呢。跟我说成绩很好、得到了给老师做研究助理的机会，还参加比赛了……倒也是真的，就是不知道的事情太多了。”崔胜澈掰着手指数着，“被同学欺负，学习压力也太大了，胃病反反复复，严重到住院了才告诉我。说是已经不想搞什么休学了，干脆退学好了。最开始还以为是任性的话，后来发现是认真的……

“真好笑。还以为我这个哥哥做的不错呢。原来连这些最基本的都不肯告诉我。也许从高中的时候就有这些问题了，但是我在邻市上大学，又为了两个人的学费忙着去兼职……

“什么也不知道。真是。该知道的什么也不知道。

“他考上K大了我还高兴呢。当时就该看出来了吧？但是因为刚收到录取通知书奶奶就去世了，也没顾得上管他。”

“这本来也不是你的责任。”尹净汉安慰着，但是又不好明面吐槽暗恋对象的父母。“你做的这些都是额外的，到这个地步已经很不错了。”

“是吗？”崔胜澈看着偶尔从烤盘开口里蹿出来的火焰出神，“你真这么认为？”

“假的，安慰人专用。”尹净汉笑了笑，“我弟弟比我小了九岁，是孩子啊。”

“小五岁也是差不多的。”崔胜澈笑了两声，“就算小一岁也是孩子。”

“说说我的倒霉事会让你好受一点吗？”尹净汉关掉了烤盘，慢慢把肉剪开。“硕珉摔伤的时候我正在争遗产，乱成一锅粥了。我这边铁板一块，就有人放学去吓唬他……不过现在都好了，该拿的已经拿到了，我也要实现梦想了。都会好起来的，你和你弟弟也是。”

“祝贺，祝贺。等烧烤店开张了记得告诉我，带朋友们去捧场。”

“然后就没什么了。”尹净汉回忆着。“烧烤店真的开了，他也真的带朋友来捧场了。”

“干嘛不讲我哥为了‘提前二十年实现梦想’把自己卖了的部分。”全圆佑半开玩笑地说，“故事要讲全啊。”

“什么就把自己卖了。”崔胜澈以肉眼可见的速度变成“崔又气”了，“是决定要做家人才同意的啊。”

“我简单讲吧。”全圆佑把泡菜盘子端过来放得离权顺荣近一点，模仿着哥哥们的语气，“我刚出院的时候，净汉哥想哄我哥高兴，把烧烤店隔壁的铺面租下来装修了。没错，就是在你高中附近的那家。净汉哥说，‘胜澈啊，我们要站在一起实现梦想，所以在我的烧烤店隔壁开网吧吧。’

“‘赔钱了怎么办？’当时我哥应该没少喝酒，也不知道为什么就答应了。这种事怎么能随随便便答应？我也不明白他。

“‘不是答应我要做家人了吗？赔钱了就一起赚回来。反正也不止这一家烧烤店在赚钱，几家赚钱的养一家赔钱的总还是做得到的。’净汉哥当时这么说了。

“当时除了这家烧烤，还有‘宏源’和‘宏丰’？”全圆佑和尹净汉对了一下眼神确认，“后来其它的也慢慢接手了，店就变多了。‘宏胜’是今年新开的，我还没去过。”

“哇，偶像剧都不敢这么拍吧？哥哥们真的很能干。”权顺荣默默嚼着泡菜，在桌子下握住了全圆佑的手，“不过网吧不是做得挺好吗，现在还开着吧。是吧，网管？”

“没错，而且今年要搬回烧烤店旁边了。”崔胜澈靠在墙上看着尹净汉笑，“我们把隔壁的铺面买下来了。早知道你们要来过年，就请你们去新店吃。”

“哼，这是哪门子亲哥，什么都不告诉我。我都不知道又要搬了，连新店开业都是珉奎告诉我的。”全圆佑摇了摇头。

“怕你担心才不告诉你的。”权顺荣小声说，“我很羡慕你和李硕珉有这样的好哥哥。”

“看看，这才是有良心的话啊。”崔胜澈一边吃烤串一边说，“你才是什么都不告诉我吧。”

“要吵就出去。”尹净汉笑着说，“反正我们的故事就是大概这样。两个带着弟弟和一堆烂事的哥哥决定成为家人，也算是天作之合。”


End file.
